


What kind of superpowers I would never wish for and what to do, now that I am stuck with them!

by Not_So_Dark_One



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Marvel Universe, Mutant Powers, Other, POV First Person, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: This is a collection of short stories set in the Marvel universe about mutants with really ridiculous powers. So read and have fun!





	What kind of superpowers I would never wish for and what to do, now that I am stuck with them!

What is the worst thing that can happen to you? Until some time ago that was getting bad grades on my tests at school. Now that seems silly compared to what happened one day. That was the worst day of my life. The day that I discovered that I was a mutant.  
In the morning I woke up early, not because of a habit but because there was a weird feeling in my throat.  
I hurried to the bathroom and started drinking water hoping to drown it.  
That did not work.  
Something started to exit my mouth and to my absolute horror it was a large fish.  
On that day I not only discovered that I was a mutant but that I had the most ridiculous power ever - spitting fish.  
I mean - SERIOUSLY, COME ON MAN, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS.  
It could have been heat vision, or flight, or telepathy. But no. I would have to spit fish from now on. On top of that I hate fish.  
School life became difficult. I had to avoid being seen doing you know what. Apparently I had to involuntarily spit fish of varying sizes every few hours.  
Strangely no one really seemed to care as to why I had to disappear once every now and then.  
The difficult part was getting rid of it. At first I threw it in the bushes. Sometimes I sold it on the market.  
By the time I graduated I learned to control my powers.  
From then on I could control the size and type of the fish and the timing of the act.  
I could spit a fish that you can easily put in your pocket to a whole shark with ease.  
Some of these fish were, I believe, not of this world even.  
Of course they were alive so spitting something like a shark was risky.  
When I finished my education I had to find work. I wandered for years because that wasn't easy.  
Back when I said I had found a way to control my powers I was not entirely honest.  
I still had to expel at least one fish a day.  
Surprisingly enough no one noticed until I turned 26 years of age. I was noticed by no other than the owner of the largest aquarium in New York. He asked at length about my powers and once I finished my explanation he said:  
\- "Listen, young man, If you agree to provide me with rare and wondrous fish, I will pay you 2000 dollars for each. The rarer, the better. So what do you say?"  
I agreed immediately. I mean how could I miss this golden opportunity.  
From that day on, I lived in comfort and luxury. I became rich and literally made my own money.  
So this is what happened between the worst and the best days of my life. A bad beginning I know but in the end I turned from a freak with a stupid power into one really wealthy mutant.

**Author's Note:**

> I am making up all of this (I think, don't blame me if marvel has produced such characters already). I will add new chapters as often as possible, I hope at least once a week. Please comment your views.


End file.
